Blue Moon -Sesshomaru and Kagome One Shot
by Rosebudd's sister
Summary: A small One Shot dedicated to my brilliant friend. I of course am not lucky or creative enough to have done Inu Yasha. Would you like this story made into a bigger one? Just let me know and have a great week!


Blue moon

It was a large midnight blue sky with a breeze as cool as spearmint and a large full moon within it. The only other thing within it was the majestic sight of long silvery hair shining like moonbeams around the face and figure of the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru-Sama.

He looked at the dark green sea of grass below him, watching how as he glided through the sky how it changed to water as came to the river. He stayed there, hovering high in the sky and inhaling deeply the air with her sent. Soon she would be coming, the one to help end his pain ... At least for tonight, at least for one moment. That was all he would need. Knowing Rin meant he now knew lots of things, both good and bad. The worst of these now was loneliness. The girl's safety however was most important and especially as a human child, she is too precious, too fragile and too young to be left unguarded. His youkai would protect and help her til she was mature enough to choose to be by his side or not, whatever the decision however he will always protect her... No matter the distance.

Tonight however, was one of sleeplessness and pain. He must at all cost find what he had always felt repulsed and sneered at. Contact ... Human contact. He slowly, gracefully came to just a few centimetres above the water and looked at his reflection. The blue moon on his forehead shone as brightly as any star at twilight and the handsome face looked sadly beautiful in the ripples of the water.

"Bro...brother?" Called out the voice of a young woman hesitantly, holding a towel and a bar of soup. She looked stunned, her brown hair in a high ponytail and wearing the white and red clothes of a High Priestess. Her cheeks were crimson against her pale skin like strawberries and cream. He could not help but ever so slightly smirk.

"Must you call me that."

He hovered smoothly towards the open-mouthed lady and gently landed a few centimetres in front of her. She tried to move backwards but froze when he reached for and took her right hand.

"B... My lord, please..."

He then looked into her eyes deeply, as if he were trying to examine every detail of them. Kagome's mouth stopped working, her body shivering slightly at the intensity of his touch, the strength of his stare. The towel and soap bar slipped from her free arm and landed with a soft thud on the river bank beside her.

"That idiot of yours is a fool to leave you unaccompanied. I will condescend to take better care of you myself." With that he pulled her towards him and off into the air. He moved swiftly and as much as the woman thought to protest, she didn't think to. Just lost herself in the strangeness of what had and was happening to even consider what could happen next.

Moments passed and just as she started to get back her sense of reality she looked at the face of the moonlight demon holding her and she inhaled sharply. So painfully handsome. Yes, just as full of pain as he was handsome.

"Are you well?"

"I will be."

"..." She quickly broke away from his eyes and became lost in the fabric of his long robes. What could she say or do? She felt strangely at ease at him like this and certainly was not in danger. Suddenly, she realised she stopped breathing and let her breath go.

"Should I be asking you if you are okay?" He spoke factually, a mixture of disdain and genuine concern hidden within the words. The feeling of her warm breath upon him made him feel angry. Angry? Why angry? Because this was not to last.

"Sorry."

"Humph."

"I ... Did not expect this." She was being held carefully and powerfully and when she touched his chest with her free hand, she felt for the briefest of moments shake violently.

"What were you expecting?"

"To quickly bathe before returning home."

"Don't do that anymore. It's not safe here."

"I am not in danger here..."

"You are Priestess. Listen, after tonight you must go back to that idiot and never come here again."

Her hand slid down back towards her side. What was happening? Why? Why was this happening?

"Sesshomaru-Sama..."

His grip on her tightened quickly.

"What did you say?"

Is he angry? Why is he angry at me?

She cleared her throat gently and cautiously repeated herself.

"Sesshomaru-Sama."

He froze, stuck in a huge sky surrounded in moonlight. Caught by her words... Her word.

"Say it again." He demanded.

"Sesshomaru-Sama?" Kagome hesitantly, curiously replied.

"Again." He said more strongly.

"Sesshomaru-Sa..."

"Just my name. Say it."

"..."

"I said say it," He requested but as looked down now at the top of her head he relaxed his grip upon her and started to slowly lift her further up his body and chest until they were now eye-to-eye. His gaze fixed on hers but with a different look... One of vulnerability, one of need, one of hope. "Say my name."

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru." Her reply was almost instant, soft, caring and full of tenderness. His eyes now shone like stars and though he did not smile he face seemed so tranquil and peaceful it was as if he was beaming his own light down onto her. He was radiant. The demon lord had become angelic in this one moment and just as he leaned in to kiss her he stopped and again ever so briefly smirked.

"I will return you to that idiot you go home to now. But promise not to come here again. It really is not safe."

She looked away from him in embarrassment.

"Okay."

"Good."

The pair then returned to the bank of the sparkling river where he put her down gently and she retrieved her towel and soap.

"Was there a demon nearby who had caught my scent?" She asked, thinking who or what might be in want of human meat.

"You could say that." He replied, almost sounding board as he walked ahead of her towards Inu Yasha's home.

"Shall I alert the others to attack?"

"No need," he replied, smirking fully as she could not see. "I will tend to it. It will never return again." She is so innocent, smart but so pure. A white shard in a black crystal.

"You have travelled far to warn me... Thank goodness you had not come later. Who knows what may have happened." She blushed again at the thought of him saving her whilst she was undressed.

"Humph." He replied, thinking of the many times he had seen her basking in the cool water under a bright moonlit sky beautiful and lovely... But no more. No more. He can now wait the years to pass happily remembering her sweet scent, warm breath and gentle voice calling out his name.

He couldn't love her anymore. Not in that way anyway... Unless she came back.


End file.
